1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproducing music data having a plurality of repeated parts, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reproducing only a portion of music data, such as, a first part of the music data having a plurality of repeated parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all music or song has similar repeated parts or patterns. For example, music or song with lyrics includes a plurality of verses, but in most cases, only the lyrics are different while notes are the same. Many people listen to a plurality of such songs by using an MP3 player or a CD player in their free time. Of such people, some tend not to listen to a song until it ends, but only listen to a portion of the song, such as, a first part of repeated parts, and then proceed to listen to a next song. Specifically, when a song has the same repeated patterns, they often wish to listen to the pattern only once and then listen to a song with a different pattern. In this manner, more songs can be played in a given period since each song is played within a short time period when compared to a case when each song is played until the end. Accordingly, listener satisfaction increases.
However in a typical apparatus for reproducing music, a technology for automatically skipping a song that includes the repeated parts once the first part of the repeated parts is reproduced does not exist. Accordingly, a user has to manipulate the apparatus in order to skip to a next song, which is inconvenient.